


Goodbye

by HopelessOwls



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sadness, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessOwls/pseuds/HopelessOwls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I think would happen if Frank closes the Doors. Hazel POV. Spoilers maybe? Frazel drabble/short oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: So basically I just felt like writing this, mostly because I like this ship. There really isn't any other reason. Hope you like it:D
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

Hazel watched as Frank stood tall, his bow slung across his chest. He didn't look scared, just determined. Hazel couldn't help but stare at him, notice how different he looked from before they left to go on this insane quest. His black hair was long and hung in his eyes. His face was slimmer, more muscular, no trace of fat on it. It made him look older and haggard, but still handsome. Even his eyes were different; they burned with a fierce light that had never been there before.

Right now those eyes were looking at her, full of sadness and begging for forgiveness. Hazel felt tears drip down her face, hot tears that rolled down her chin and plopped onto her shirt.

Frank half turned to his destination but seemed to change his mind. He walked over to Hazel and wrapped his arms around her so tight Hazel felt like she would never breath again. Frank lifted her off her feet and kissed her.

It wasn't the kind of kiss they had ever shared before. It wasn't the innocent little pecks she was used to. This kiss was full of emotion, of passion. It only made her tears fall faster.

Frank pulled away and set her down. He looked at with an expression Hazel couldn't decipher. There were too many emotions for her to try and identify all of them. He pulled something out of his pocket and pressed it into her hands. Hazel didn't look down at it; she couldn't look away from Frank.

She watched as he walked away and headed to the large obsidian doors that led to only darkness and agony. Her vision blurred as a sob tore through her chest. She tried to run to him, but arms and hands held her back.

Frank hesitated before entering the darkness. Then he straightened his shoulders and strode into the void with the air of a man who knew his life was coming to an end. He turned around and stared at Hazel as he put both of his hands on the Doors. His eyes burned into hers. Everything around Hazel seemed fuzzy.

"Hazel…I-I love you," he choked out.

Hazel wanted nothing more than to say those words back to him, but they caught in her throat. To say them was to say goodbye.

Hazel watched, mute and crying, as Frank pushed the heavy doors together, his eyes never once leaving her face and hers never leaving his.

The Doors closed and Hazel broke. Sobs raked her body and she could barely think or breathe. She would've fallen down and wept, but Nico's hands kept her up.

Hazel looked down at her hand. It was Frank's burnt piece of firewood. Frank had asked her to give it to him earlier, saying he needed it, but not giving her a reason why. Now she knew why. He had taken it back so that it could be his last gift to her.

Hazel watched as the small piece of wood caught fire and burned away to nothing.


End file.
